


Aftermath

by Pieceofship



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trade on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: April fools and Kiyotaka don’t mix, but luckily he has Mondo.





	Aftermath

Kiyotaka was never fond of April fools day, nothing about it was appealing to him. A day promoting tomfoolery and misbehaviour, who would take part in such a vulgar holiday? The answer? All of his fellow classmates.

The computer room was filled with mouses that didn’t work, he spend his lunch cleaning up the aftermath of glitter bombs and ping pong balls. On top of all that he had gotten his uniform ruin because someone rigged his locker to shoot paint at him as soon as he opened it. The list went on and on! How could anyone find this entertaining or take joy in it? It was a complete distraction to their valuable education.

He was more than pleased to finally be back in his dorm, a place where he knew he wouldn’t be subjected to such tomfoolery and distractions from his studies. He set his green paint stained uniform aside to wash later. Thank goodness he always carried a spare uniform on him. Otherwise he would be forced to disobey the dress code. 

A knock at the door caused him to put any other thought of the disorder and chaos behind him for a moment. He held back a sigh and made his way to the door, mentally bracing himself for a pie in the face or another crude prank by his classmates. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Mondo, his boyfriend.

“Sheesh, you look like hell.” Mondo commented as soon as he laid eyes on him.

“Language, Mondo.” Kiyotaka lectured. Did he really look tired though? He made sure to get eight hours of sleep every night.

He caught a brief glimpse of himself in the mirror that was hung on his wall. Mondo was right, he did look like he lacked the usual energy. Plus he still had a few flecks of paint on his cheek and some glitter on his forehead from cleaning up the aftermath of all these foul pranks. 

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you were the victim of a few April fools pranks.” he guessed. 

“Unfortunately yes.” Kiyotaka’s lips formed a frown at the very mention of the holiday. “I spend more time cleaning up after everyone than patrolling the halls.” he vented, attempting to get some glitter off of him with no luck.

“Yeah, first rule of April fools, is glitter never goes away.” Mondo joked, though Kiyotaka couldn’t see any humour in it. Maybe he should talk to the headmaster about banning glitter altogether?

“I can tell.” he huffed, taking a seat at the edge of his bed.

Mondo made his way inside and sat next to him. “I take it April fools isn’t your thing?”

“Of course not!” Kiyotaka answered immediately. “It’s bad enough I have classmates like Leon and Yasuhiro who pull tricks like this on a regular basis! But to have so many students who I know are well behaved take part in these jokes that are disrupting our learning!” he could feel the tears forming in his eyes and sweat dripping down his forehead. “What if this becomes a regular thing with everyone?! No work will be done with all these distracting pranks, I won’t be fulfilling my duties as hall monitor because I’ll be busy cleaning up after everyone, students will hurt themselves in the hall, misbehaving students won’t be given any punishment-“

He instantly stopped when he felt the familiar warmth of Mondo’s jacket being cloaked around him. 

“What are you doing?” Kiyotaka asked, now noticing Mondo was no longer sitting next to him, but rather behind him.

“Trying to make you feeling better...” he responded, wrapping the two of them in his jacket some more. “Is it working?” Mondo asked hopefully.

“I appreciate the gesture.” he wiped at his eyes and looked up at Mondo. “I’m surprise how calm you are right now with all the tomfoolery happening. Haven’t you been on the receiving end of any jokes.”

“Nope, no one fucks with me!” Mondo announced. 

“Language! Keep this up and I’ll no choice but to punish you!” Kiyotaka warned. 

“Alright, alright.” he rolled his eyes and playfully ruffled his head of black hair. “But seriously, after today it won’t be so bad. It’s only like one day a year people like Makoto and Aoi pull these kind of things. After tomorrow everything will go back to normal.”

“Thank you for the reassurance...” he gave him a small smile. “I suppose my reaction was just a result of stress and being thrown off my typical schedule.”

“You don’t gotta justify feeling shi- terrible.” Mondo said. “How bout next year I’ll stay around you when you’re doing your thing in the halls? That way you got a second pair of eyes to avoid pranks.”

“And an extra hand to clean up after them as well!” Kiyotaka grinned, letting Mondo rest his chin on top of his head. “Getting affectionate with me won’t get you out of helping me clean when the time comes.”

“Worth a shot.” Mondo chuckled before planting a loud kiss on Kiyotaka’s cheek.


End file.
